


Lock the Door

by LittleMissWolfie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Human Names Used, Oral Sex, Porn with a smidgen of Plot, a virgin asexual attempting smut why, based on doodle-booty's Hot Mom AU, my first time attempting smut, older!female spain, what is this i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiara was just supposed to pick Carmen’s kids up from school as usual, but Gilbert ended up having soccer practice and Jacqueline wanted to watch. With nothing better to do, the teen wandered to her lover’s classroom and found her wearing those goddamned sexy glasses she only wore when grading papers. Her blouse was slightly unbuttoned due to the summer heat since the AC had crapped out, as usual, and that little hint of the lacy purple bra Chiara loved had set her off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the Hot Mom AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/156599) by doodle-booty on tumblr. 



> Whew. So. This is my first attempt at smut, and I blame doodle-booty and her Hot Mom Spamano AU.

A breathy moan escaped Chiara’s throat as her head tilted back to allow Carmen access to her neck. She knew she had to be quiet, because school had just let out and any number of teachers or janitors could be prowling the halls, but she also knew how much Carmen liked her noises.

It had been a series of strange, convoluted events that led to their current position—Chiara laying on Carmen’s desk, clothes half off, with the older woman on top of her, completely divested of her flowy blouse and chocolate-colored hair let loose from its formal bun to frame her beautiful, tanned face. Chiara was just supposed to pick Carmen’s kids up from school as usual, but Gilbert ended up having soccer practice and Jacqueline wanted to watch. With nothing better to do, the teen wandered to her lover’s classroom and found her wearing those goddamned sexy glasses she only wore when grading papers. Her blouse was slightly unbuttoned due to the summer heat since the AC had crapped out, as usual, and that little hint of the lacy purple bra Chiara loved had set her off.

Before Carmen even knew she was in the room, Chiara was on her lap, lips latched to hers. Not that the Spanish woman was complaining; her energetic young lover gave her all kinds of life. She’d eagerly returned the kiss, letting her skilled fingers work her way into Chiara’s long, silky brown hair.  “Lock the door,” Chiara ordered when they broke apart, “and turn off the lights.”

Carmen eagerly rushed to do as she bid. She was suddenly grateful for the age of the building, as there were no windows into her classroom from the hallway like there were in newer schools. Anyone that came by would assume she’d left already and not bother coming in.

When she turned back to her desk, she found Chiara sitting on it. Her face was flushed, and Carmen knew from experience that that adorable redness extended all the way down to her tiny, perfect breasts. Her golden eyes were clouded with lust, and that alone made Carmen’s core ache. She rushed back to her, moving between her legging-clad legs and pulling her flush against her body.

Their clothes came off in a flurry of lusty desperation. Chiara’s panties ended up on one of the coat hooks, and Carmen’s blouse landed somewhere near the play area, but they didn’t care. The only thing that mattered at the moment was getting more skin bared and together.

At last they were both nude. Chiara let her hands rove over the part of her lower back that she knew housed Carmen’s tattoo. It was lovely, really: a single rose in vines of thorns. Chiara loved paying it tribute whenever possible, though it embarrassed her too much to admit it.

Carmen, on the other hand, let her right hand glide down the soft expanse of Chiara’s skin and into her curls. Chiara whimpered, arching into the gentle, skilled touch. When their relationship began, Chiara had felt insecure about her inexperience, especially when compared to Carmen’s expertise. She quickly found how grateful she was for her lover’s knowledge, and learned that when Carmen loved, she loved completely. In fact, she oftentimes found herself thanking Carmen’s previous lovers mentally whenever they made love.

Chiara’s folds were already wet, and Carmen made a delighted sound against her lover’s throat upon the discovery. Chiara’s flush deepened at the sound. “C-Carmen,” she whimpered. “Hurry up, dumbass.”

“Hurry up what, mi amor?” Carmen asked playfully, pressing her lips to the top of Chiara’s breast. The skin at the curve was much more sensitive that her nipples, strangely, but Carmen used it to her advantage. Their height difference sometimes made it difficult for Carmen to reach all of her sensitive spots without contorting herself, so she took whatever she could. She found Chiara’s clit with her thumb and began lazily rolling it. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Oh, for fu- _ck’s sake_.” The Italian girl’s head lolled back, and she paid no heed to the blood that rushed to with from the movement. “Stop screwing around and _eat me, dammit_!”

Carmen grinned wickedly, and dear lord, if that wasn’t the sexiest thing in the world, Chiara didn’t know what was. “The lady’s wish is my command,” she purred in that damn accent, and she slid back down Chiara’s body and settled her face in her center.

She made Chiara wait, because she always did. Where Chiara wanted hard and fast, Carmen wanted soft and slow. Carmen would often chalk it up to experience; she said that Chiara, who had only ever had one partner, only knew a certain part of sex. “That doesn’t mean you need to have sex with anyone else, though,” Carmen had said once, when they were spooning in her bed one night. “You’re all mine, mi amor.” And if that husky declaration led to another bout of sex, well, who could judge?

Carmen’s tongue finally, finally met the softness of Chiara’s core. She gasped and arched up, wrapping her short legs around Carmen’s shoulders. Carmen made a huffing sound against her wetness, sending a shiver up and down her spine in the most delicious kind of way, and her hands found Chiara’s thighs and pushed them slightly apart before really setting in.

Carmen would never get over Chiara’s taste. The young girl had a sweetness about her that none of her previous lovers had had. She’d read plenty of bad porn in her days, usually when the kids were younger and she couldn’t bring lovers home, and never attributed the sweetness she read about to her past experiences. It seemed, however, there was a grain of truth to them. She lapped at Chiara’s juices eagerly, as a cat laps at cream.

Her skilled tongue hit that spot, and Chiara had to bite her fist to stifle a scream. “ _Theretherethere_!” she whined instead, bucking her hips against Carmen’s mouth. Her hands buried themselves in Carmen’s thick hair, but to encourage or to push her away she didn’t know. “Carmen, _please_!”

It wasn’t often Chiara begged. She was a proud young woman, and she had a hard enough time being nice. When she did, however, Carmen got set on absolute fire.

Growling, Carmen pushed Chiara’s thighs up further, nearly bending the younger girl in half. She pulled her tongue from Chiara’s depths, and before her lover had a chance to protest the sudden emptiness, she set her lips around her clit and sucked.

Nothing either of them could do could muffle Chiara’s scream this time, and Carmen was too far gone in her lover’s lust to be concerned about the noise. She was much too preoccupied with the spasming thighs and the flood of juices to care about anything but Chiara.

Her lips became gentle, and she worked Chiara down from her orgasm very carefully. Chiara was much more sensitive after climax than any of her previous lovers had been, so she took special care not to be too rough afterwards.

When the spasms stopped and Chiara’s breathing slowed, Carmen pulled away and let Chiara’s legs gently fall back down. She clambered up onto the desk next to Chiara and pulled her into a gentle embrace. “Te amo, Chiara.”

She felt Chiara’s burning face against her shoulder. “Ti amo, Carmen.”

Carmen grinned and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her younger lover’s lips. “We should probably get dressed,” she said sadly. “The janitors will be around in ten minutes and I need to clean this up before they get here.”

Chiara shot up, wincing only slightly at the discomfort of moving so quickly after such an intense orgasm. “But, you didn’t…”

Winking as she found her panties and pulled them up her legs, Carmen said, “You can make it up to me tonight, si?”


End file.
